marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Danger (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tom Danger (Brother), Doctor Danger (father, deceased), Mrs. Danger (mother, deceased), Professor Moxon (adoptive parent) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Has a mole on his right hand. The identical twin of Tom Danger. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Sekowsky | First = Tough Kid Squad Comics #1 | Last = Tough Kid Squad Comics #1 | HistoryText = Born in 1927, Wally and Tom Danger were twins sons of the brilliant Dr. Danger, a man who developed a serum that would boost a living organism to their peak physical capacity. He injected his children with this formula, just days before he and his wife were killed in a car crash orchestrated by the criminal scientist Doctor Klutch, who sought the formula. Orphaned, the Danger twins were to be adopted by their father's colleague Professor Moxon; however, Tom was kidnapped by the criminal Wong Chee, leaving only Wally in Moxon's care. Over the years, Moxon had Wally focus on his studies making him a brilliant but meek and somewhat absent minded young boy. Fate reunited the Danger brothers in 1941 on their 14th birthday. Wally was out in Chinatown shortly after Tom had been beaten and ran away from Wong Chee. Wong Chee -- mistaking Wally for Tom Wong Chee attempted to discipline him, but Wally fled the scene and returned home to his birthday party. There, he was shocked to find Tom (who was mistaken for Wally after breaking in an attempting to rob the place) in a fight with a young man who attempted to cut in on his dance. Shocked to see his biological double, Moxon confirmed that Tom was Wally's long lost brother. Reunited, Wally promised to educate his brother who grew up on the streets and learned the trade of a crook. Both boys then were enrolled at Westfield High school. On their first day of freshman year, both were approached and bullied by fellow student Derrick Dawes, but Tom came to Wally's defense. With the fight broken up by a professor, the twins went for oral examinations, and while Wally posed as Tom to pass the test, Tom -- posing as Wally beat Dawes in a fight, making the pair fast friends afterward. Both the Danger brothers joined the school football team along with Dawes, the stocky Butch, and the Native American named Eagle. After a number of football victories, they decided to chum together and dub themselves the Tough Kid Squad. Following their victory against Bark Ridge High, Wally and Tom's past came back to haunt them in the form of Dr. Klutch who captured the entire gang. Klutch intended to extract the blood from the Danger brothers to use to empower himself. Taking the boys back to his hideout, he experimented on Wally and Tom and drew blood from Wally after confirming that the serum was in their bodies. They were freed by the rest of the Tough Kid Squad and fled, but not before being forced to slay Klutch's bodyguard Komba who had been injected with Wally's blood. Captured by Klutch again, the group was taken to another of Klutch's hideouts where blood was taken from Tom. Injecting himself, Klutch sent the boys to their death in the "Vault of Oblivion" with its crushing roof. Digging their way out, the Tough Kid Squad went after Klutch and his henchmen after they pulled off three successful bank robberies at once. Wally and Tom fought Klutch on their own, knocking the mad scientist out with knock-out gas. Klutch and his gang were soon arrested by the authorities. Wally's subsequent activities are unrevealed. | Powers = Wally was injected with a serum of his fathers own invention. The serum would "help out" the natural order of nature insuring that the host boy would always be at his physical and mental peak. It would seem that this would only be the case if these peaks could only be achieved by regular use. As such, as Wally was constantly encouraged to study and expand his mind, Wally gained a genius intelligence while was not much by way of physical performance. However, upon joining the school football team and learning how to fight from his brother, Wally became more adequate at attaining his physical peak as well. Only an adolescent, his peak abilities would only grow with age. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins